


All Aboard

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Smoking, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: She says he's missing the boat. He has no idea what that means, but when she looks at him like that, he can't help but agree.





	All Aboard

He can’t remember how many there have been, but Tanaka Saeko had fast become a staple in the mix when Keishin and his friends would get together and drink to volleyball and all the fun they’ve had with it over the years. In their rowdier misspent youths, they had drunk to all the pretty girls who fawned over literally every other top athlete in the school but them.

Now they drink to teenagers they’ve somehow become mature enough to be in charge of, and Keishin doesn’t dislike the change. It’s fulfilling to draw out the best their scrappy, ragtag bunch has to offer, and the company isn’t half bad, either.

Especially not when he spends that time with Saeko.

The time when Saeko’s brother will finally graduate is fast approaching, and his chance to have fun and get wasted with Saeko will end. But more than that, he thinks he might miss her ridiculous laugh or her curiosity at anything she doesn’t understand, or maybe the deceptive amount of muscles she has in her arms from a cocktail of waiting tables and banging on drums in her free time.

No, Keishin thinks as he takes a long drag off his cigarette, he’s going to miss all of it.

It’s the last night before the Spring High, where Ryuu will play his last handful of games and then Saeko will stop coming to watch. Keishin gathers around with Saeko, Tetsu, Makoto, Yuusuke, and two cases of the best beer any of their mediocre incomes can afford.

The night starts off like the rest of them, with Tetsu quickly hitting his limit and taking the floor up on its offer for a convenient nap. Makoto and Yuusuke have to log in some hours the next morning to make up for the time they’ll miss attending the match, so they head out soon after.

And that leaves Keishin and Saeko and about six beers.

Keishin lights up a smoke and puffs lazy little rings toward the ceiling in the back of his store. Saeko leans back, her eyes closed and her arms akimbo from the stupor of alcohol. But as he looks over to make sure she’s still upright, Keishin finds her gaze locked onto him — unblinking and clear.

“Oi,” she scolds, holding out her hand. “Pass me one, will ya?”

With a harrumph, Keishin does as he’s told, lighting the second cigarette with his own and passing it over. She doesn’t puff out her smoke as Keishin does when he needs something to occupy his brain; she sends it out in velvety plumes while her face tells him exactly what’s on her mind.

And since she won’t look away from him, Keishin has a suspicion that what’s occupying her mind might actually be him.

At last, she breaks the stalemate and says, “You’re missing the boat, Keishin.”

“Huh?” His hazy brain grasps onto her words but not what they imply, and he leans forward as if hearing her at a higher volume will remedy this. “I did what now?”

Saeko leans forward to meet his gaze, the cigarette burning down to nearly nothing unheeded between her fingers. Soon, she’s only a breath away from his face when she repeats, “You —” She jabs him in the chest. “— are missing. The boat.”

However, Keishin’s garbled pleas for her to explain what the hell she is talking about are swallowed when she presses her mouth to his.

She tastes like smoke and cake flavored chapstick, and Keishin wants more of it. They look at each other unmoving for a solid five seconds before smashing out both their cigarettes and flinging themselves into a much more wild and passionate lip lock.

Saeko’s fingers card through Keishin’s hair, working off his hair band until his hair flows free around his shoulders, only to grip her fists tightly at the roots so she can pull him that much closer.

Keishin’s heart pounds in his chest, and it almost pains him to pull away, gasping for breath.

She reaches forward and flicks his nose before swiping at a little trickle of spit that could belong to either of them from the corner of his mouth. He swallows hard when she presses that finger to her mouth and kisses it. “There. Now you’re on the boat.”

Keishin lets out a belly laugh, throwing back his head to howl at the ceiling. “What the fuck are you even talking about?” He grins when he sees she’s laughing, too. When his mirth dies down, he adds softly, “Yeah. I’m on the boat. The captain is kinda hot.”

“The captain is _definitely_ hot,” she corrects as she reaches for another beer. “If you play nice, I’ll let you be first mate.”

He shivers in anticipation for whatever the hell that is supposed to mean, hoping his un-drunk brain will figure it out, but for the moment, all he can do is crack open another beer and enjoy the excellent company.

And that doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all.


End file.
